bytherockgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
Magnus is a human in his late forties, captured by the orcs twenty-five years ago.They gave him a choice between life and servitude and he chose the latter. There he fathered Ougrah against his will, but came to love his daughter. Looks Magnus has long hair, and a matching beard. Like his daughter his hair’s golden in color. His face is wrinkled, and when he laughs his blue eyes twinkle like drops of rain, as Ougrah puts it. Despite being a rather tall human he’s still a head shorter than Ougrah. His thin build makes him a lot less intimidating to the other orcs, not that they’d fear a human anyway. Background Life before the orcs Before the orc’s attack on his village Magnus had worked at the local tavern. To the disbelief of many of the orcs, he had not been taught how to actually brew the drinks he was serving, but had instead tended to the dishes, cleaned the tables, and tossed out the violent guest or two. He had yet to find a woman to marry, though he had been trying very hard. The working hours at the tavern unfortunately meant that he was caught up in work while everyone his age was out drinking and socializing. Fortunately, this had also meant that he was inside the tavern when the orcs struck, and could thus evade them until their bloodlust had diminished somewhat and they were no longer slaughtering everyone in sight. Magnus never thought he’d bee this thankful for a job he didn’t like. Life at the orc village Magnus is a human male in his late forties, captured by the orcs twenty-five years ago. They gave him a choice between life and servitude and he chose the latter. He was brought in as a slave to Rakrah, the chieftain of the raiding tribe. Two years after his capture he made her pregnant with Ougrah, a most rare occasion. No one would have believed that a human’s seed would be able to spawn orcish offspring, especially offspring which could survive nature's say - a birth ritual. During Ougrahs earliest years she was cared for by Magnus. Rakrah was busy leading the tribe and had little interest in staying at home for Ougrahs sake, and even less want for the company of Magnus. And so, Magnus grew very close to his daughter, having been fearful at first not knowing what to expect from an orcish child. But she turned out to be no more than, just that, a child. A bit more aggressive and unruly than any human child he’d ever met, and a child that could beat him in arm wrestling at the age of four, certainly. But he still saw his likeness in her and tried his best to instill the same feeling in Ougrah. Things got more complicated as Ougrah grew older. Rakrah was tired of him hanging about the cave, and when an orc who had lost his mate recently, and was a respected warrior at that, asked to be given Magnus as his slave, the chieftain agreed. Ougrah was furious. Magnus was the only person whom she saw as family, and to see him traded away like cattle proved to her that Rakrah had no respect for both Magnus, and herself. Magnus was sad himself. He had accepted his life in servitude out of fear, and the only good thing to happen to him during the past decade was the birth of his daughter, from whom he had now been removed. While he knew she felt they shared a special bond he was as surprised as anyone else when Ougrah challenged his new master to a battle. Ougrah fought with spirit and won, earning for herself a home and a place for her father. It took some time for Magnus to accustom to this new life. While the gesture had proved to everyone that he was not to be harassed unless they wanted to provoke Ougrah’s wrath, the sight of his own daughter killing the orc had shocked him. He tried his best to hide his newfound apprehensivenes about Ougrah’s abilities for her sake, as he did not want her to be sad. Magnus still felt guilty, sometimes wondering if that was just an excuse he’d made up to cover the fact that he was simply afraid of being traded away again, becoming disposable. As the years went by, however, he grew more accustom to the orcish way of things. He knew he would never get over the savageness of the people and he would never forgive some of its members for their attack on his village. But for now, he had a home and held a safe place within the clan. And he had Ougrah. Magnus has yet to learn to speak the orcish language properly, and always speak with his daughter in his native human tongue. Relationships Ougrah Rakrah Garegh